Cupid's Arrow
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Valentine's Day, Buttercup can't stand it. Can an incedent with an arrow and her counterpart change that?


I know I haven't started on the vampire story yet, but unfortunately I've lost my inspiration to do it. To make up for it I decided to do this Valentine's Day story for the Greens. Also, for anyone interested, I may start writing some stories for my favourite anime yaoi characters. Any suggested couples would be appreciated. By the way, this is not related to my other stories. Enjoy!

**Cupid's Arrow**

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH BUTTERCUP

Buttercup scowled. The RowdyRuff Boys had been in their kindergarden for a week and they had done nothing but annoy her sisters and herself the entire time, when they weren't being disgusting, Buttercup thought silently, nodding to herself about her enemies' idiocy.

What made the matter worse was that neither of her sisters had done anything about it apart from ignore them to their fullest extent before going to tell Miss Keane that they were being annoying so that she would put them in the naughty corner away from everybody else until she decided to bring them back. What Buttercup wanted to do was to whack the twits round their heads with a book… Or a table, whichever was more convenient at the time.

She could put up with Brick being arrogant, she could even put up with the dim-witted Boomer, but she could **NOT **under **ANY** circumstancesput up with **BUTCH**, the psychotic, idiotic, power-hungry **MANIAC**! Buttercup hated him the most because he was her counterpart, so he knew best how to get under her skin the easiest and make her reach her boundary of patience fastest.

Even thinking about him put her in a fowler mood than she was already. As she started to make up another list of what about Butch made her hate him, the school bell signalled that it was time for recess. Buttercup let out an exaggerated sigh and trudged outside with the rest of her class, depending on what day it was everyone played something different, but Buttercup couldn't remember what day it was, although she did however notice everyone had been acting especially weird all day.

When Buttercup left the classroom doors she remembered what day it was when she saw all the pairs of boys and girls sitting around with blushes adorning their faces- Valentine's Day, her most despised holiday in history. Buttercup scowled again. This day kept getting worse by the minute in her opinion.

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

HAHA! That trick Boomer played on the blonde Puff was CLASSIC! I can't believe she actually fell for the 'Look, it's a flying bird' joke... But then again, Boomer's stupidity comes from her, so I shouldn't really be all that surprised...

RING RING RING!

Ahh! The bell! Time for all those sissies to get hit by a dodge ball, courtesy of... ME! Also, I think it's time Butterbutt got pushed to her limits again, also, courtesy of me!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH BUTCH

Butch ran out of the doors without waiting for his brothers so that he could get first pick of the dodge balls but was surprised to instead come across the entire student body except him, his brothers and the Puffs acting lovey-dovey with someone. Butch tilted his head to the side in confusion and decided to ask Buttercup what was going on, and then proceed on to ticking her off.

Butch found Buttercup scowling under the shade of the oak tree, her arms folded and her eyes to the ground. He smirked and sat down next to her. Buttercup looked up at her unwanted company and her scowl increased even more from the company's identity. Butch broke the silence between them by saying "Why is everyone acting so weirdly today, Butterbutt?" Buttercup gave him a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me' then punctuating it by saying "You have got to be kidding me, how dense are you? It's Valentine's Day, you idiot." Butch made a face at the 'idiot' comment but let it slide so he could ask "What's Valentine's Day?" Buttercup face-palmed at her counterparts stupidity but replied anyway, after an exasperated sigh "Valentine's Day is a holiday where if you love someone you show them by buying them gifts, cards and chocolates and loads of mushy stuff like that."

Butch looked at Buttercup for a second then burst out in fits of laughter. Buttercup looked at him like he was a maniac, she already thought he was one but this just confirmed it, what was so funny about what she had said which sent him into a giggle fit? After a minute Butch stopped laughing and said "That is... Really girly." Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Of COURSE it is, but that's what happens, no one can change that." Then as she looked across the playground she went into a fit of laughter herself. Butch squinted at Buttercup and asked why she was laughing.

"L-look f-for yourself! HAHA!" Came her reply. Butch did as he was told, for once, and followed Buttercup's gaze until he came across something he never expected to see, his brothers holding hands with their counterparts and kissing their cheeks... his only thought 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF DODGE BALL ARE THEY DOING?'.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Butch exclaimed. "It looks like Cupid got all of them in their butts with his arrows." His companion for the day replied. "Who's Cupid and what about his dang arrows?" Butch questioned. Buttercup face-palmed again and said "He's someone who goes around on Valentine's Day and shoots people with his arrows that make people fall in love with the first person they see after being shot." "Well how did he get our siblings?" Buttercup paused for a minute, and then replied "Not a notion." Butch raised an eyebrow then an alarming thought came to him. "When are they going to stop acting like that?" "Not sure, I think it only lasts for today though." Butch sighed in relief that his brothers won't be lost to the mushiness forever.

CUPID'S POINT OF VIEW

Well, well, well, looks like I still have to get the roughest ones, now, just stand up you two and I'll have a clear shot...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Buttercup and Butch watched their siblings acting like love struck numbskulls then decided they were on their own so they may as well play a game until recess ended. They stood up, but the second both of Butch's feet were firmly on the ground he felt a numb pain in his backside. He turned around to see what it was and his eyes considerably widened to see a bright pink heart-shaped arrow planted firmly in his butt. Buttercup wondered what was wrong with Butch to make him stop so she turned around to see Butch staring at his own butt. She raised an eyebrow and called back to him "Hey, Twitchy, what're you doing?" She realised this was a mistake as when Butch turned around to face her, his eyes were soft and giddy looking. Butch grinned at Buttercup lovingly and she knew immediately what had happened, Cupid had gotten a direct shot at him. Her eyes became the size of footballs and she ran for her own safety, but unfortunately for her Butch followed, an enormous smile and candy apple red blush painfully apparent on his otherwise pale face.

The Reds and the Blues looked up when they heard Buttercup screaming at Butch to get away from her when he tackle/hugged her to the ground and started to try and kiss her cheek. Blossom smirked, as did Brick. "Do you think she knows?" The pink-clad girl asked. "Not a chance, you didn't know that Cupid's arrows had no effect on us until we told you. Such are the effects of being superhuman. I'm just surprised he caught on that he could try to kiss her so soon, he isn't that bright after all." Her counterpart replied. Blossom smiled at him and the Blues giggled.

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Yeah, bet you didn't guess that I like Buttercup, right? My brothers are giving me winks at the minute as I'm chasing after her from 'the effects of love' Cupid's arrows are meant to do to us. All this really did was give me a good shot at Buttercup and show her that I'm not THAT bad. I've liked her for a good while now, I just wish she knew that and didn't completely hate me...

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW 

OK, this is getting out of hand! I'll admit it, I DON'T hate Butch as much as I let on, OK? I actually sort of like him... When he's not being an idiot, which isn't very often... And yes, I know that the arrows don't have an effect on the Puffs and Ruffs because I can see my sisters smirking at me at the minute, and normally people don't look at anyone but their loved one if they've been hit by Cupid. So basically, I guess Butch likes me too, he's just too much of a wuss to straight out TELL me...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Buttercup suddenly stopped running and turned around so Butch, caught off guard at her action, slammed straight into her, or more specifically, his mouth slamming into hers. Time seemed to stop for the Greens, then Butch realised that Buttercup must have liked him too because she wasn't pulling away, so he slowly removed himself from her and gave a sheepish grin, which Buttercup returned. "So I take it you like me as well, huh Buttercup?" Butch asked. "You got it, Twitchy." She replied and she kissed him on the cheek, just as the bell for the end of recess went off. Buttercup smirked at the blush on Butch's face and sauntered inside, stopping at the door to wave him in after her. Butch came out of his shocked state and grinned wider as he ran towards his new girlfriend.

CUPID'S POINT OF VIEW

So my arrows don't work on the super-powered, huh? Ah well, it looks like they didn't really need my help that much anyways... Now, who's next?...

THE END


End file.
